Magneto (Marvel Comics)
Summary Magneto is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He has most often been the primary villain of the X-Men comics, as well as the TV shows and the films; although in the comics, he has been an ally and even member of the X-Men at times. The character first appears in X-Men #1 (September 1963), and was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. A powerful mutant with the ability to generate and control magnetic fields, Magneto desired mutants to eventually dominate the human race as he viewed humans as an outdated species that no longer deserves its continual domination over the world. However, writers have since fleshed out his character and origin, revealing him to be a Jewish Holocaust survivor whose actions are driven by the purpose of protecting the mutant race from suffering a similar fate. His role in comics has varied from supervillain to antihero to superhero. His character's early history has been compared with the civil rights leader Malcolm X and Jewish Defense League founder Meir Kahane. Magneto resents the pacifist attitude of Professor X and pushes for a more aggressive approach to achieving civil rights. In 2009, IGN ranked Magneto as the greatest comic book villain of all time. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C/5-B Name: Magneto, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, original name Max Eisenhardt Origin: Marvel Comics, X-Men #1 Gender: Male Classification: Human Mutant Age: 82-83 years old Destructive Capacity: At least Planetary Level, potentially Planet Level (stopped and reversed the movement/kinetic energy of a planet busting giant bullet) Range: Multiple light-years Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ movement, Lightspeed reactions Durability: Peak Human in base, Multi City Block Level+ via amping. Possibly Star Level+ with his shield at maximum power (they stopped blows from Thor and She-Hulk at the same time, but nothing in the picture indicated their full power remotely being in effect in this story) Lifting Strength: Peak Human at base level, can amp to Class 100+ Striking Power: Likely Class MJ+, can amp his stats, though he doesn't really focus on physical combat or really need it for that matter Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: His armor, including (in some incarnations) his helmet which helps block telepathic attacks Intelligence: Extraordinary genius - level intellect, capable of creating advanced technology and a master geneticist, has built space stations, robots, advanced weaponry, genetically engineered super powered creatures, and many other things, he is also a skilled tactician capable of ruling his own nation Combat Record: Has beaten teams of X-Men Powers and Abilities: Super speed, durability, can boost his strength, control of the electromagnetic spectrum at the molecular level, energy absorption/manipulation/projection, molecular manipulation, superhuman senses, superhuman reflexes, flight, can create forcefields, can survive in space, can become invisible by bending light around him, can increase his stats with his powers, can create wormholes, nearly immune to telepathic attacks, limited telepathic skills (they work best when combined with another telepath, as their combined power is much greater than the sum of the two separately), trained martial artist, resistance to telepathy with his helmet Weaknesses: No real defense to soul - based attacks and several other exotic types of powers Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Magnetic shield:' Magneto uses a forcefield around his body which is almost always activated during combat situations, it will deflect physical/projectile attacks and absorb energy attacks, it can take a tremendous amount of punishment (including repeated blows from class 100 characters, nuclear blasts, attacks from advanced futuristic and alien technology, and even attacks from Herald level beings) '-Blood iron extraction:' Magneto can manipulate the iron in an enemy's blood to kill them nearly instantly by ripping it out of their bodies or re-arranging it inside to destroy their internal organs '-Diamagnetism:' Magneto can control diamagnetism and magnetic moments, allowing him to manipulate energy and matter that is not ferromagnetic (such as metals and the kinds of things people usually think of as "magnetic") Other: There are many versions of Magneto, this profile only covers the 616 Marvel Comics version Feat list from Comicvine: Manipulate non-magnetic items Disrupt a person's nervous system Quickly assemble complex machinery Control a person's body through the iron in their blood Removed the adamantium in Wolverine Can touch Rogue Ripped someone in half Reprogram software Control heat, electricity, weather, gravity, and light. Deflect radiation. Manipulate all of Earth's EM. Create a wormhole Deflect Thor's hammer Manipulate Nightcrawler's teleportation Deflect Banshee's scream Astral Projection Turn regular clothes into body armor Erase the electric impulses in a person's brain Overcome the "Anti-Magneto" safeguards in Iron Man's armor "See" things/people that are invisible Use his powers on things that are on the other side of the planet Manipulate an item on the sub-atomic level Can pull iron particles out of the air to create things Notable Victories -Accelerator (ToAru) - Accelerator Profile -Darth Sidious (Star Wars/Star Wars Legends) - Darth Sidious Profile -Der Kaiser (GetBackers) - Der Kaiser Profile -Electro (Marvel Comics) -Hakudoushi (Inuyasha) -Mewtwo (Pokemon) - Mewtwo Profile -Namor (DC Comics) - Namor Profile -One Piece-verse (One Piece) -Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) - Yusuke Profile -FUZE=Kazakiri (ToAru) - FUZE Profile Notable Losses -Enrico Pucci (JJBA) - Enrico Profile -Nono (Diebuster) - Nono Profile -Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) - Surfer Profile Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutant Category:Comic Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans